All-time High
All-time High is the fourty-second case of World Edition, as well as the third case to take place in South Asia. Plot The GLA came to Nepal to investigate Pakistani claims of Indian terrorists using Nepal as a training center. However, a mountaineering accident was reported at Mt Everest, so Isabelle and the player went to the mountain to recover mountaineer Naveena Dhamala's body. Soon, Valentine found a KALA city in Nepal, where they found Vadim Yankov as a military trainer. Vadim told the team that he was abducted by KALA and was forced to train their militia, or they would kill him. LDS member Jordan Ericcson found that Naveena was actually working for KALA. Later, the team had to stop Vadim from escaping the underground city. Soon, the team gathered enough evidence to incriminate Vadim as the murderer. Vadim told the team that KALA was forcing him to train its soldiers for terrorist purposes. Recently, they did a terrorist attack in Pakistan, blaming India for the attack and thus try to start a nuclear war. Ranjana Suwal and Naveena were also being trained for terrorist activities in Pakistan, so that the nuclear war is ensured. As Vadim would be directly responsible for the war, his morality couldn't accept this. Cut-off from outside world and having no way of contacting police, Vadim decided to sent the two girls on a mountaineering assignment to isolate them, and then kill Naveena to ensure they cannot start a war. As Vadim was being monitored by KALA drones, they found out about the murder, but Vadim told them he was loyal to KALA and so killed Naveena when he found out that she actually tried to leave KALA and go to the police. Judge Robertson sentenced Vadim to 10 years in prison. Post trial, Stella wanted to see her brother one last time. Vadim told Stella that he was still against KALA, and suggested that if they convince Ranjana to speak up, then KALA could be exposed as the one behind the Indo-Pak crisis. Vadim suggested searching Mt Everest to ensure that they find something that convinces Ranjana to speak up against KALA. At Mt Everest the team found a photo of a person that turned out to be Ranjana's grandfather who had fought in the 1965 Indo-Pak war and had been killed. by showing Ranjana that picture, the team was able to invoke the sufferings of war into Ranjana's mind and she agreed to tell the world that the war scenario was created by KALA. Later, Jordan wanted to talk to the team about Serena's whereabouts, to which the team told Jordan about Serena's death, on which Jordan told the team that Serena was investigating the Nepali base of KALA. Upon investigation, the team found Serena's handbag, which revealed her journal detailing that the traces of the start of KALA went back to 1950s Indian Bureaucrats. Meanwhile, Vasin was accompanied by the player to talk to her fiancee, Sehra. There, Sehra and Vasin told the player that they were going to marry each other the next week in the Lotus Casino. However, Sehra lost her tablet at the base camp, which the player helped her recover. After gettiong help from Sumiko in initiating Sehra's tablet and finalizing the wedding details, the team went to Chief Shoko to inform her about the wedding, and to tell her that both the Pakistani Defence Minister and Prime Minister, as well as the Indian Prime Minister and Bollywood celebrities were invited to the wedding, in a hope to initiate talks. After Ranjana's testimony was recorded and sent to Pakistan and India, with an invitation to attend Vasin and Sehra's wedding, Chief Shoko decided that the team was going to India to attend Vasin and Sehra's wedding. Stats Victim *'Naveena Dhamala' (Found dead on Mt Everest with her head bashed) Murder Weapon *'Hiking Stick' Killer *'Vadim Yankov' Suspects Profile *The suspect east Daal-bhat *The suspect knows mountaineering *The suspect is in contact with yaks Appearance * The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect east Daal-bhat *The suspect knows mountaineering *The suspect is in contact with yaks Profile *The suspect east Daal-bhat *The suspect is in contact with yaks Profile *The suspect knows mountaineering Appearance * The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect east Daal-bhat *The suspect knows mountaineering *The suspect is in contact with yaks Appearance * The suspect has frostbite Killer's Profile * The killer eats Daal-bhat. * The killer knows mountaineering. * The killer is in contact with yaks. * The killer is male. * The killer has frostbite. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Mt Everest (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Rope; New Suspect: Ranjana Suwal) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Daal-bhat) * Examine Bloody Rope (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mountaineering) * Talk to Ranjana Suwal about the murder. (Crime Scene: Base Camp) * Investigate Base Camp (Clues: Tent Supplies, Milk Container) * Examine Tent Supplies (Result: Watch) * Examine Watch (Result: Jordan's Watch; New Suspect: Jordan Ericcson) * Talk to Jordan about his presence in Nepal. * Examine Milk Container (Result: Text; New Suspect: Sumesh Khakurel) * Talk to Sumesh about his interaction with the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Underground City (Clues: Broken Plaque, Military Supplies, Mountaineering Helmet) * Examine Broken Plaque (Result: Commemorative Plaque; New Suspect: Shrisha Benjankar) * Talk to Shrisha about her mayorship. * Examine Military Supplies (Result: Trainer's Name; New Suspect: Vadim Yankov) * Talk to Vadim Yankov about his presence in a KALA city. * Examine Mountaineering Helmet (Result: Brown Hair) * Analyze Brown Hair (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with yaks; Crime Scene: River) * Investigate River (Clues: LDS Equipement; Faded Paper) * Examine LDS Equipement (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Text Message) * Talk to Jordan Ericcson about his idea that Naveena was a KALA agent. * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Nepalese Text) * Analyze Nepalese Text (12:00:00) * Talk to Sumesh about his angry message towards the victim. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Training Center (Clues: Energy Drink, Faded Card, Broken Pieces) * Examine Energy Drink (Result: Pink Substance) * Examine Pink Substance (Result: Lipstick) * Talk to Ranjana Suwal about her presence in the KALA city. * Examine Faded Card (Result: ID Card) * Talk to Mayor Shrisha about Naveena's KALA City nationality. * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: KALA Gun) * Analyze KALA Gun (09:00:00) * Talk to Vadim about the victim breaking his KALA gun. * Investigate Hiker's Tent (Clues: Ropes, Helmet Strap) * Examine Ropes (Result: Hiking Stick) * Analyze Hiking Stick (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) * Examine Helmet Strap (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Let Battle Commence (3/6). (No stars) Let Battle Commence (3/6) * Talk to Vadim Yankov one last time. (Crime Scene:Mt Everest) * Investigate Mt Everest (Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Photo) * Talk to Ranjana about exposing KALA. * See what Jordan wants. (Prerequisite: Talk to Ranjana; Crime Scene: Underground City) * Investigate Underground City (Clue: Serena's Handbag) * Examine Serena's Handbag (Result: Journal) * Analyze Journal (09:00:00) * Accompany Vasin to talk to Sehra (Available from the start; Crime Scene: Base Camp) * Investigate Base Camp (Result: Sehra's tablet) * Examine Sehra's tablet (Result: Unlocked tablet) * Analyze Sehra's tablet (09:00:00) * Talk to Chief Shoko. * Move on to a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:South Asia (Alex)